narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aberu Himeshiro
Aberu Himeshiro '''(姫白愛鈴, Himeshiro Aberu) is a shinobi of Amegakures Himeshiro Clan. When he was six years old hi father moved to Konohagakure with him. Background Aberu is the only child of Akasa and Azume Himeshiro with whom he grew up in Amegakure. He always tried to impress his mother in every way he could. But apparently he never stood up to her standards since she used to beat him up every time he disappointed her. The only good relationship he had with was his father who his mother also beat up constantly. In one night when Aberu was six years old his father waked him up, grabbed all of his belongings and ran off to Konohagakure with him. Aberu hasn´t seen his mother since that day and also doesn´t wish to see her ever again. He lived a happy life with his father and soon also his stepmother and half sister Aomika. He was quite messed up because of his past and didn´t know how to approach children his age. Because of that he mostly kept silent in the academy and didn´t want to talk to anyone because he thought he´d disappoint them just like his mother. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT